bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Micheal J Freegan Bay
A Turaga from the Bionicle forums. *7:36Bioniclefan1: Tell me about myself *7:36Malurus2000: That's not much, you just gotta peek at meh sig for THAT. :P *7:36Captain Michael J Caboose: You are BF1. *7:36Bioniclefan1More than that *7:36Malurus2000 *7:36Captain Michael J CabooseDon't say it gold. *7:36Bioniclefan1Hi Goldie *7:36GoldeaglefireUm. Give me a second here... *7:36Malurus2000(toll) *Welcome to the BIONICLE Comedy Central chat! Stay random, but please follow the Chat Rules! *7:37Malurus2000 *7:37GoldeaglefireBetter. *7:37Malurus2000 *7:37Captain Michael J Caboose *7:37GoldeaglefireIt was showing up wierd. *The chat, I mean. *7:37Malurus2000OK *... *7:37Bioniclefan1Tell me about myself Captain *Bionicle fanatic has joined the randomness. *7:37Malurus2000 *7:37GoldeaglefireMeh. Side-effect of Norton. * *7:38Bioniclefan1hi Botven *7:38Captain Michael J CabooseI honestly don't knowmuch about you. *7:38GoldeaglefireYo. *7:38Malurus2000I doubt you know me. *7:38Captain Michael J CabooseI know the basics. *7:38Malurus2000THE BASICS ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH, YOU CAN LOOK THAT UP. *7:38Bioniclefan1Are you Ehlek? *7:38Captain Michael J Caboosei try not to pry into your lifes. *Nope. *i'm WA. *7:39Malurus2000NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *No wonder you're not a MOD. *7:39Captain Michael J Caboosethat was ajoke. *Don't act on it. *7:39Malurus2000I know. *7:39Bioniclefan1Are you White Alligator? *7:39Captain Michael J CabooseJust making sure. *Nope. *Bonrw1 has joined the randomness. *7:40Goldeaglefire *7:40Malurus2000I know WA wouldn't do such a thing like go onto this. Besides, if you knew more than the basics, you'd know I was joking. *Bionicle fanatic has left the chat. *7:40Malurus2000 *7:41Bioniclefan1Are you that other guy in a red jumpsuit whos name I can't spell? *Bonrw1 has left the chat. *7:41Malurus2000... *7:41Captain Michael J CabooseJolego? *Nope. *7:41Malurus2000Biofan1? *7:41GoldeaglefireUm. *Bionicle fanatic has joined the randomness. *7:41Bioniclefan1What *7:41Malurus2000He's not Jolego. *7:41Bioniclefan1I can't spell his name *7:41Captain Michael J CabooseI'm to cool to be jolego. *XP *7:41Goldeaglefire *7:41Malurus2000XD *7:41Captain Michael J CabooseYou can't spell his name. Xd *7:41Malurus2000If he heard that... *7:42GoldeaglefireWait. Are you YJF with spell check? *7:42Malurus2000 *7:42Captain Michael J CabooseI hate spell check. *7:42Bioniclefan1Talkajima is the best I can think of *7:42Malurus2000Doesn't mean you don't use it... *Nah, TJK knew me. *7:42Captain Michael J CabooseTalkaljima! XD *7:42Bioniclefan1Cause that what Namelss calls him *7:43Captain Michael J CabooseNo I am not YJF. *7:43Malurus2000Well than WHO ARE YOU? *Bionicle fanatic has left the chat. *7:43Captain Michael J Caboosei'm me. Duh *Bionicle fanatic has joined the randomness. *7:43Bioniclefan1List all the people you aren't and we'll use process of elimination *7:43Malurus2000 *7:43Captain Michael J CabooseMe *WA *Keps *7:43Malurus2000He's not you. *7:43Captain Michael J Cabooseyou guys *AD *Gaz *7:43Goldeaglefire *7:44Captain Michael J CabooseVF *Keighlian *All other users of the LMB's *7:44Malurus2000You're Morgan Freeman, aren't you?!?! * *7:44Bioniclefan1So your no one? *7:44Captain Michael J CabooseHoly crap I about to say I was Morgan Freeman! *7:44Malurus2000 *7:44Goldeaglefire *7:44Captain Michael J CabooseHow did you read my mind? *7:45Malurus2000I'M GREAT AT THIS! *It's a BCC trait. * *7:45Captain Michael J CabooseI'm serious. I was about to say that. *7:45Bioniclefan1Okay Morgan.... *7:45Captain Michael J CabooseDude It was a joke. *7:45Malurus2000I'm serious. TJK did it and I've done it before. *7:45Captain Michael J CabooseDon't call me that. *7:45Bioniclefan1alright Morgan *7:45Captain Michael J CabooseShut up. *7:46Goldeaglefire *7:46Malurus2000Y u no want to be Morgan Freeman? He's awesome. *7:46Bioniclefan1Till i know who you are your Morgan Freeman *7:46Captain Michael J CabooseI'm me. *I told you. *7:46GoldeaglefireHow about Captain Morgan J Freegan? *7:46Captain Michael J CabooseMe! *7:46Malurus2000 PLOT TWIST *7:46Captain Michael J CabooseCaboose! *7:47Bioniclefan1Thats not good enough Mister.Freeman *Starwars7495 has left the chat. *7:47Malurus2000NOOO SW * *7:47GoldeaglefireSo, how are you doing, Captain Morgan J Freegan? *7:47Captain Michael J Caboose-_- *7:47Bioniclefan1Sw became one with the force *Bionicle fanatic has left the chat. *7:47Malurus2000 *7:47GoldeaglefireSo, you're grumpy, Captain Morgan J Freegan? *7:48Bioniclefan1Morgan why are you here? *7:48GoldeaglefireWhy? *7:48Malurus2000 * **A few seconds later...* *7:48Captain Michael J CabooseTo be a gashole. *7:48Bioniclefan1You should learn more about me *7:48GoldeaglefireIs gashole even a word, Captain Morgan J Freegan? *7:48Malurus2000Captain Micheal J Caboose left chat because he was annoyed. *7:48Captain Michael J CabooseIt is now. *Yes i am. *7:48Le BeaterCaptain Michael Bay *7:48GoldeaglefireOK, Captain Morgan J Freegan *7:48Captain Michael J Caboose-_- *7:49Le BeaterMorgan Freegan? XD *7:49Captain Michael J CabooseT_T *7:49Bioniclefan1Morgan why that face? *You seem unhappy *7:49GoldeaglefireCaptain Micheal J Freegan Bay. *7:49Le BeaterWhy don't you like Morgan Freegan. *YES GOLD XD XD *7:49Bioniclefan1can't imagine why though *7:49Captain Michael J CabooseMorgan Freegan isn't real! *It's a trypo! **Typo! *7:49GoldeaglefireWhy you mad, Captain Micheal J Freegan Bay? *7:49Bioniclefan1Yeah *You should be happy I'm here *7:50GoldeaglefireYeah. Same with me, Captain Micheal J Freegan Bay. *7:50Malurus2000If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!!! *Silence.* * *7:50Goldeaglefire *7:50Captain Michael J Caboose*Begins slow clap* *7:50Malurus2000 *7:50Le BeaterMorgan Freegan *7:50GoldeaglefireUm. What was that, Captain Micheal J Freegan Bay? *7:51Bioniclefan1Will you stop ruinign Transformers Morgee *Ruining *7:51Captain Michael J CabooseLe stop screwing around. *7:51GoldeaglefireWait. I should put this in a chat log. Don't you agree, Captain Micheal J Freegan Bay? *7:51Bioniclefan1Yes *7:51Captain Michael J CabooseMeh. *7:51Bioniclefan1This is a fantastic comedy *7:51Captain Michael J CabooseDo your worst. *Actualy don't do that. *7:51GoldeaglefireMuahahahhaha. *Too late. * *7:52Captain Michael J Caboose... *7:52Bioniclefan1Hooray! *7:52Malurus2000 Oh dear.